memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Foyleburns
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Foyleburns! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Memory Alpha:Babel" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 21:21, February 24, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Babel templates Please note that the babel templates are suppose to be in the associated language. They are rather useless in English, since the point is for users of that language to be able to read it. (paki isulat yaon ay ang babel templates inaakala maging sa wikang associated . inutil ay nasa ingles , sapagka 't kung ano ang palatandaan users ng wika ay hindi binasa . ) - 21:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Tagalog If you want to start a new version of Memory Alpha in Tagalog, you should start with Memory Alpha:Start a new edition in another language and Forum:Other MA versions. You can not just add language links to the bottom of the page before that version exists. (kung gusto ninyo ng bago magsimula ng mga alaala sa mga pilipino alpha version , simulan mo na marapat simulan ng mga bagong wika at ang labis sa ibang mga version inay . maaari kang magdagdag wika links matuwid sa ilalim ng .) - 22:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC)